


When Souls Collide

by Zombeki



Series: When... [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens once Daryl and Rick meet in their world.</p>
<p>Small follow up to my fic When Worlds Collide</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Souls Collide

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure about this one but I felt like maybe some people might have liked to have known what happened to the boys once they had been for their date. If this just ruins the first part to the story then by all means tell me and we can forget there ever was a part two haha.
> 
> Any new readers must go and read part one otherwise you will not understand what they are talking about or how they came to be in the situation they are currently in. 
> 
> Hopefully enjoy :D

Rick felt like he had been floating on cloud nine. Meeting Daryl in his world was something close to a miracle, with everything that had happened to himself and his family in the last five years, it was nothing short of finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. 

When Rick went to have his first real date with Daryl he knew straight away that every bad thing that had happened had been leading him to that moment. As though having Daryl came at a price, and although Rick never wanted Lori to pass away, he couldn't imagine having his life without Daryl in it and would be willing to go through hell and back if it meant having him by his side.

However, Rick knew there was going to be a problem right from the beginning. Rick had already met Daryl, made love and loved Daryl. This Daryl in this world had never met Rick, had never looked after his children or cooked him his dinner. Rick was going into his new relationship with Daryl ten steps ahead of the other man, already being head over heels, already knowing what it felt like to have his bare skin hot and heavy against his own.

Rick knew that he was going to have to hold back, convince himself that launching his feelings at the other man would not be acceptable as  _ this _ Daryl was not the Daryl he fell in love with. But he knew that this was the Daryl that was meant for him and it wouldn't be long until they were in love and would lead the life that alternative Rick had back in his world.

Seeing Daryl sat waiting for him in the coffee shop almost made him throw all caution to the wind. His body wanted to defy his brain, his lips wanted to connect to the small thin ones, to remind himself what they had felt like, what they had tasted like. It felt like it had been so long since he had been able to see him or touch him and knowing he couldn't, knowing he had to go back to baby steps, like pretending the man he loved was a stranger drew a small whine from his throat.

Rick took a seat across from Daryl, he felt his heart flutter as the other man gave him a shy smile pushing a mug of something hot over to his side of the table.

“I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you.” Rick took his cup and took a small sip, not caring as to what the beverage was. “I don't know why but I just had an idea as to what you would like.”

Daryl was still smiling shyly over at Rick but his eyes had narrowed into small slits as though he was curious about something. About Rick.

“Well it was a good guess, my favourite.”

There was a small silence whilst Rick watched as Daryl collected himself, opening his mouth a few times but the words dying on his tongue.

“Have we met before?” The question almost knocked Rick out of his chair. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs,  _ “yes! And we are in love too!”  _ But the rational part of Rick knew there was no chance Daryl knew who Rick was, no chance he had been sent to some crazy mixed up alternative universe like Rick had.

“I don't think so, what makes you say that?” Rick asked, trying hard to act like he had no idea what Daryl was talking about.

“When we met at the park yesterday I just felt, I don't know, I guess compelled to talk to you. Which is strange cause I don't normally want to talk to anyone.” Rick smiled. He had never really believed in much but in that moment he couldn't deny the works of fate, as though the earth was always going to bring the two men together so that they could find love and happiness.

“I can't deny that I feel a strong attraction and connection with you, but I am sure that you and I, sat here right now, have never met.” Daryl only allowed his lips to pull up for a short moment before he furrowed his brow, going back to thinking.

“I guess you're right, but I have to say, I didn't think I could ever connect with someone like this so quickly, thought that only happened in the movies. A strange part of me feels like I already know you.” Rick felt his own eyes light up, filled with the hope that maybe on some level Daryl  _ did _ know who he was and that they were meant to be. A small chuckle slipped from Daryl’s lips. “Listen to me, I'm sorry for sounding like a crazy person. I didn't mean to come on so strong so soon.”

“Don't worry man. I know what you mean. I feel like I know you too. I see it as a good thing, like we can skip the awkward silences and getting to know each other part of the relationship and go straight to the good stuff.”

Daryl choked on his coffee, some of it spilling down his chin and his cheeks turning pink.

“Relationship?”

“I know it's soon like you said, but I think I know what I want. If you will have me that is?” Rick could see Daryl was becoming flustered, he only hoped he hadn't scared him away.

“Yeah, I'll have you. God, I've spent all my life alone, then all of a sudden the hottest man I've ever seen walks into my life and asks me to be his boyfriend. What a crazy fucking few days these have been.”

Rick could see in Daryl’s face that he was astonished as to what was happening, as though the man wasn't use to getting what he wanted. But to Rick it was just right. Daryl should have already been his and he didn't want to waste anymore time not having him. The fact that Daryl was also feeling something more, like he was picking up on the alternative universe version of them, only made Rick all that more determined to have what was rightfully his.

After the two men had finished their coffees Rick offered to walk Daryl home. Stood there on the wooden porch Rick shared his first kiss with  _ his  _ Daryl. It had left them both breathless and again made Daryl look at him with curious eyes, like whatever was happening between them was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite explain why or how he felt the way he did.

Rick felt whole again. Part of him had been missing that he never knew he needed until it had been taken away from him. But stood kissing Daryl was like coming home, a silent promise that the other world was the world that was also destined for him. He was going to have the perfect boyfriend who loved his kids and his kids loved back.

  
  


***

  
  


“Daryl?” 

“I know this might come as a shock to you and it's important to me that you are okay with this and okay with him. I get that Judy is too young to completely understand but Carl-”

“I'm okay with it Dad. When did you meet him?”

Rick was slightly taken back. It hadn't been long since he had began to rebuild his relationship with his son, but for him to be seemingly unfazed by Rick's revelation of being gay and having a new boyfriend was confusing for him. The young teen had only recently forgiven him for his mother's death, he had expected a big fight about how Rick never cared about Lori. But it never came.

“We met at the park, around a month ago.” Rick gave a short answer, still treading lightly in case Carl decided that he wasn't okay with his Father's new relationship.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why would I lie about that?” Rick was getting more confused, he didn't understand the calm attitude or the questioning.

“You've mentioned him before. Maybe a couple months ago.”

Rick thought back, he had never told his children about his strange journey to another dimension, he didn't want them to think he was losing it anymore than they probably thought he had at the time.

Carl could see in his Father's eyes that he was trying to figure out when he had mentioned Daryl.

“The day you broke down. In the kitchen, you asked where Daryl was.” Carl watched as his Father went slightly pale.

“Well, as long as you're okay with this.”

 

 

***

  
  


Rick didn't leave it too long to introduce Daryl to his children. If it had been any other person he would have waited a long time before getting them involved with his children, but Rick couldn't deny himself any longer of the life he wanted to lead with Daryl. And for the most part, Daryl was going along with it, only a handful of times having to warm Rick that things were going to fast. 

When Rick had thrown out the idea of meeting his children Daryl had taken it well, saying that he would love to meet them. Quickly Rick had a table for four booked in at a local restaurant, not wanting to waste any time.

When they arrived Rick had told Carl and Judith to be on their best behaviour, wanting Daryl to feel at ease with them. Once they had all seated and orders had been taken the table fell into small talk and pleasantries of trying to get to know one another.

“Daryl, when did you meet my Dad?” Carl asked poking at his food with his fork, less interested in eating and more interested in the answer to his question.

“Not too long back. Maybe just over a month ago, at the park.” Daryl answered the question as though it was any other question, but Rick at the side of him had frozen, to scared to say anything that would compromise himself but also afraid of what Carl was going to say.

“Oh. My Dad said that too. Only he mentioned you to me before then. I thought maybe he was lying to me.”

“He mentioned me before he even met me?” Rick could feel his heart was going a mile a minute. He had no idea how to explain knowing Daryl before he had actually met him without sounding like a crazy man or a stalker. Or both.

“Yeah. He asked me where you were one morning, like it would be normal for you to just be hanging around the house.”

“Carl! You must have got yourself mixed up. I couldn't have possibly known Daryl before I met him!” Rick chastised, wanting to quickly leave the subject alone. Carl recognised his Father's tone and left any follow up questions or statements at bay. Daryl, however, had his eyes narrowed, looking between father and son, telling Rick with his eyes that the conversation was far from over.

The rest of the dinner followed in idle chatter and nonsense, the mystery around Rick knowing Daryl before they had met not ruining the evening for all of them. Rick was glad that Daryl and his children had gotten along, but he couldn't help but love the way that Daryl had been completely smitten by Judith. He could see that he was already wrapped around her little finger.

Rick and Daryl took the kids back home after the meal, Daryl waiting in the living room whilst Rick got them ready for bed. It wasn't too long until Rick was rejoining Daryl whom was sitting on the edge of his seat, clearly waiting to get some answers to questions he had.

“Rick. Why does Carl think you've met me before? Don't you think it's a little coincidental that I felt like we had already met and now your son is sure we have met before. He said you'd said my name.” Rick sighed and sat down on the couch next to Daryl. He didn't know what to tell him, the truth may have him in the loonie bin, but he hated the thought of where lies may make him end up.

“If I tell you something, you promise to hear me out and not freak out on me?” Daryl didn't speak, only the small nod of his head signalled for Rick to continue.

“I have met you before. Only it wasn't you. It sounds insane but one night I went to bed alone and the next day I woke up with you.”

“I think I would remember sleeping with you.” Daryl said, his voice low and clearly on edge.

“I don't mean like a one night stand Daryl. When I woke up that day it was like I’d fallen into an alternate universe, a world where we were together and we was so happy. I hated it at first, I didn't understand why that Rick got everything I could have ever of wanted. Then eventually I thought that I was stuck there, in this other world, and I allowed myself to fall in love with you. Then one night, we made love for the first time, and the next day I was back here in this world. You had been cruelly been taken away from me, only for you to find me in the park that day.”

Rick chanced a look over to Daryl. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack. Instantly Rick knew he didn't believe a word he had said. The other man's foot was slowly moving as thought it was itching to get him as far away from Rick as possible.

“Daryl if you want to go, just go.” Rick sighed. He knew that pushing him tonight was not going to get him anywhere, but he couldn't stop the pain that filled him as Daryl quickly got up and left without saying a word. Rick only hoped it wasn't the last time he would see his beautiful man. He had to endure the pain of losing him once, he knew he couldn't do it again.

  
  


***

  
  


Rick was surprised one morning as just as he was about to head out to work he found Daryl stood at the end of his drive. It had been a week since Daryl had fled from his home in a panic and Rick had slowly began to accept that maybe the man wasn't coming back. 

“Daryl?”

“I hope this isn't a bad time. I just wanted to talk to you.” Rick nodded. He should have gotten off to work but he couldn't deny the man of what he wanted as he stood in front of him with his tired eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

Rick led Daryl inside and instantly went to make him a cup of coffee.

“What do you want to talk about?” Rick asked placing the steaming mug in front of the other man.

“I don't get it.”

Rick looked up at Daryl, he wasn't too sure what he was talking about and judging from the lack of sleep Daryl had, he wasn't sure if he was meant to be making sense.

“I don't get why I think I believe you. But now that I've met you, I can't just walk away from you. I knew the second we met that there was something different. Something unique about you. I think your stupid story makes me understand why I felt like I knew you.”

Rick let out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure what was happening, but what he did know was that Daryl had said he couldn't walk away from him. Daryl was his whether the man thought he was crazy or not.

“I don't expect you to believe me Daryl. But at least you must know that our connection is real, the way we feel about each other is real. What does it matter if I had a messed up dream about us before we ever met?”

Daryl seemed to relax at Rick's words. Even nodding slightly to them, as though finally someone was making sense.

“Was that what it was? Just a dream?”

“I don't know. It sure as hell felt real. I can remember what every touch felt like, all the different smells and emotions. But if it helps to say it was just a dream then that's all it has to be.”

Daryl smiled then, like he had finally been able to let go of the whole ordeal. As though Rick confirming that it was nothing more than what it had to be made all the difference, even though it would never change what they both knew had really happened.

“I'm sorry I disappeared. I just had to figure all this out. Do you still want this? Want me?”

“More than ever.” Rick leaned across to Daryl to place a kiss upon his lips, to seal the deal that Rick and Daryl were in fact still happening.

Rick couldn't help but think how he thought that he wasn't going to see Daryl again, how having him show up at his home a week later should have sparked some emotion within him. But all week he had been calm and the dread that he knew he should have felt never came. He could only assume that his body, heart and soul knew, knew that Daryl was always going to be his and was always going to come back for him no matter which world they were living in. 


End file.
